


Just For You

by MateaHefler



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Classical Music, F/M, Nocturne - Freeform, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not know how long I have listened to the boy play but I know that I have never been as relaxed as I was at that moment in time. My eyes fluttered open when he stopped playing, the last note lingering in the air, drawn out sweetly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_sDgczy0fE

The sound of piano being played drifted to my ears as I walked aimlessly down the hallway of Ouran High School. I followed the sound, walking on the balls of my feet to not disrupt the sweet notes. My ears brought me to the grand door which had a sign above them saying: Third Music Room. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door slowly open.  
  
My eyes fell on a blond guy with such a calm (it was more than calm, blissful or peaceful is more like it) expression on his beautiful face as his fingers danced over the piano keys.  
  
He looked beautiful.  
  
The nocturne he was playing was captivating.  
  
I was rooted to the spot just a few feet from the door as I listened and stared. Then, I noticed a couch and went to sit. My eyes closed and I leaned my head back to rest against the back of the couch, remembering the words of my grade school Music teacher: relax in your spot in any way you want, just close your eyes and let the music wash over you and ensnare your senses.  
  
I do not know how long I have listened to the boy play but I know that I have never been as relaxed as I was at that moment in time. My eyes fluttered open when he stopped playing, the last note lingering in the air, drawn out sweetly.  
  
"Did you like it?" The boy asked me, smiling like an angel. His eyes, oh his marvelous eyes, sparkled.  
  
"What a stupid question." I laughed as I stood up from the couch and walked closer to the piano. "If I did not like it, I would not have staid here to listen. You play beautifully."  
  
"Thank you! Do you play?"  
  
"No, I am not talented enough." Why do I sound so shy, all of a sudden? I looked into the boy's eyes, enjoying their warmth and the incredible amount of peace they were holding. “My name is Makoto.”  
  
“I'm Tamaki,” the boy stood up, bowed and pressed a kiss to my knuckles. “My princess.”  
  
“I could get used to this.” I giggled.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Listening to you play.”  
  
“Come tomorrow, and each day after.” Tamaki whispered, still holding my hand gently in his. “I will play for you.”  
  
“Play for me...” I whispered, repeating his words with a smile upon my face.  
  
And I came each day. I listened to the sweet melodies Tamaki produced. I could name them all. And, with each note I heard, I fell in love with the blond.  
  
He played just for me-


End file.
